


Detectives in Trenchcoats

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Brother-Sister Relationship, Crack, Daydreaming, Detectives, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Fluff, Food, Funny, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, POV Kageyama Tobio, Rain, Volleyball, and there's a body, and they're all detectives, basically kageyama starts daydreaming, it's funny though i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "Cut to the chase, boys," Natsu calls from where she's crouched in the mud. Her gloved hands wander all over the body. "What have you gathered?""Male, 23," Kageyama begins instantly, not even bothering to check his notepad. Shouyou pulls his out anyways and copies his words down, careful not to get it wet in the rain. "His name was--"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Be My Halo [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Detectives in Trenchcoats

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this omg I might have to come back to this AU- I fell asleep writing it last night so I had to finish it in the morning ;-; AnYwAyS, I hope you enjoy!

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"Hey, Shou?" I start. I'm sitting on the floor, back against his bed. Shouyou is sitting in front of me, laying back against my stomach, playing a phone game. I twirl my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah?"

"You know the other night, when we came back here from my dad's place."

"Yeah, what about it?" He pauses his game, craning his neck to look up at me.

"You had started to say something about that day, but never finished because you fell asleep in the middle of your sentence. Do you remember what it was?" I carefully disentangle my hand to push up my glasses.

His face turns pink, and he covers it with his hands. "I... was probably going to talk about those suit things we were given in the Wardrobe."

"Oh..?" I remember what he'd looked like. _Beautiful_. I wish my vision had been clearer, or that I'd gotten a photo.

"I remember thinking that you were really hot," he says, flipping over and climbing into my lap with a small smile. His cheeks are dusted pink, and his hair is tousled from my hands. His phone lies abandoned beside us on the floor.

"Me too," I reply, gently tracing his jaw with one hand and pulling off my glasses with the other.

He turns a shade darker, and leans up, pressing a kiss to my forehead. The simple gesture brings tears to my eyes. He places gentle kisses on my cheeks, my nose, my jaw, and finally my lips. A long, soft, gentle kiss.

Then he pulls away with another of his small smiles, and takes one of my hands into his. Bringing it up to his lips, he looks up into my eyes. He kisses each of my fingertips, then the back of my hand. My face grows steadily hotter throughout this whole moment.

I whisper, nervous to accidentally shatter it. "I really, really like you."

He lets out a squeak and buries his face in my neck. I let out a quiet laugh, and comb through his hair again.

"I really, really like you too, 'Yama."

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

Shouyou kicks my foot, making me cough on my rice. I glare at him. He tries to kick me again, but ends up getting the couch leg instead. I kick his foot in response. The next five minutes are filled with intense foot and furniture kicking.

"What're you _doing?_ " A small voice says. We both turn to the source, and see Natsu standing in front of us, between us and the TV. She looks utterly baffled, her arms crossed, feet planted slightly apart, head cocked. I choke on my rice again.

When Shouyou speaks, his voice has changed slightly. "Now, Natsu, you know you're not allowed here on the scene of the crime. The detectives here... they don't trust you. You could tamper with evidence." His words roll off his tongue, and I can almost see a trenchcoat hanging from his shoulders, sweeping the floor as he stands.

Natsu, in a wh _ite trenchcoat with a drawn waist, glares up at him. "Just because I'm younger than you, Shouyou, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. You and all the other 'detectives' know I'm better at it. So why waste your time?"_

_Rain slicks back Shouyou's hair in the nighttime darkness. Muddy gravel crunches under his feet as he bites his lip nervously. Yellow police tape separate the two, attached to plastic posts. He hesitates, then lifts it with a sigh, letting Natsu in._

_"If_ _I_ _get fired, it's on you," he says, walking beside Natsu to the rest of the detectives and reporters. They huddle around the body and the vicinity, shining flashlights and measuring footprints and bagging and tagging evidence and everything else you could imagine._

_Kageyama looks up from where he's crouched beside the body. Seeing the two, he rises and tugs_ _off_ _his plastic gloves. "Hinata's," he nods. His hair drips between his calculating blue eyes._

_"Evening, Kageyama." Shouyou nods in response._

_"Cut to the chase, boys," Natsu calls_ _from_ _where she's crouched. Her gloved hands wander all over the body. "What have you gathered?"_

_"Male, 23," Kageyama begins instantly, not even bothering to check his notepad. Shouyou pulls his out anyways and copies his words down, careful not to get it wet in the rain. "His name was Iwaizumi Hajime. Phone number is (xxx)-xxx-xxxx. Worked at_ _the_ _Sunbird Inn and Pub a_ _couple_ _towns away. We're searching_ _for_ _his home as we speak,_ _as_ _well as friends and relatives."_

_"...I_ _knew_ _him," Shouyou says after a pause. The other two look at him suspiciously. "Well, a little. I went to the Sunbird a few times; stood out with my hair. So we'd chat._ _Mostly_ _about his fiancé."_

_"Fiancé? Who? Do we know her?" Kageyama asks. He dries off_ _his_ _glasses impatiently._

_"Him," Shouyou corrects. The other two look taken aback. "His fiancé was Oikawa Tooru."_

_"Kageyama!"_

"Kageyama!"

I jerk, returning to the present. "Sorry, I- What?"

Shouyou blinks at me from the other side of the couch. "You were just in your own world, weren't you?"

I look around; the livingroom. Natsu is sitting at the coffee table in front of us with a sheet of paper, holding a colored pencil. She's looking at me with mild concern.

"Um." I wipe my glasses. "Sorry."

Shouyou bursts out laughing. "Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking, 'Yama, but honestly I don't think I could ever guess."

I let out a breath, fidgeting with my glasses cloth in my hands. I mumble something that Shouyou doesn't catch.

"What?" he asks.

"I said we were all detectives!"


End file.
